


If You Can't Stand The Heat

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike shows up when Willow's baking</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Stand The Heat

If You Can’t Stand The Heat

 

When Spike walked through the back door of the Summers house he was immediately assaulted with the scent of freshly baked cake. He sniffed appreciatively. 

“Bakin’ Red?” 

Willow glanced at him over her shoulder, her face was flushed pink and her hair, which she had scraped back off her face into a bun, was escaping its confines, loose tendrils curling against her temple. 

“Well, I’m trying. I’ve never made anything other than cookies before.” 

“You make good cookies.” He crossed to the oven and bent over to peer through the glass door. “How long till its ready?” 

“You don’t even know what it is,” Willow said amused. 

“Smells good.” 

She smiled and dusted off her hands over the sink, little white billows of flour rising into the air and settling over the worktop. “It’s a cake, and its not for you. Dawn’s having a…. fete, or party or…well, something at school and the parents have been roped into baking and stuff; and well…” 

“Bit doesn’t have a mother to bake her a cake and the Slayer’s useless.” Spike supplied helpfully. 

Willow rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t have put it in those words exactly, but seeming as you said it.” 

Spike grinned. “No little cakes left over?” he asked, a hopeful glint in his eye. 

“No,” Willow shook her head. “But if you promise not to tell Xander I’ll let you lick the bowl.” 

“Deal.” Spike accepted the bowl from her and sat at the kitchen counter to devour the sticky, gooey, chocolatey mess. He didn’t object when Willow kept the spoon for herself. “It’s good, Red,” he said licking the last of the mixture off his fingers. 

“Hope the cake turns out just as good,” Willow eyed the oven worriedly. 

“M sure it’ll be fine,” Spike grinned at her. “You’ve…” he made a gesture with his hand. 

“I’ve what?” 

“Got something,” he gestured again, “Bit of chocolate.” 

“Oh,” Willow wiped at her chin with the back of her hand. “Gone?” 

“Nowhere near,” Spike said. “Let me.”

He took her by complete surprise when he caught her chin in his hand and lent forward, the tip of his tongue stroking along the corner of her mouth. 

Willow let out a shaky breath, her colour deepening and her hand clenching tightly around the spoon. “S…Spike…?” 

“You know what they say, love,” he murmured against her lips. “If you can’t stand the heat…” 

She swallowed, her free hand fisting in his t-shirt, keeping him close. “I’m so not leaving this kitchen.”


End file.
